


Everybody Loves Ross

by imnotsosin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, warning: slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotsosin/pseuds/imnotsosin
Summary: The Grumps are going to some indoor pools because it's too hot, but Ross is determined to eat before he goes for a swim.





	Everybody Loves Ross

It's summertime in California, and the days are getting blisteringly hot. The grumps, slick with sweat and exhausted, decided that it would be a great idea to go to the indoor pools. Arin, Suzy, Ross, Barry, and Dan all pile into Arin's car and make their way down to their nearest indoor aquatics centre. After waiting in traffic for nearly two hours, they finally pulled into a parking spot in front of their destination. They get out and gather their equipment.

"Hey Barry," Ross spoke, grabbing his bag. "Do you wanna ride down the water slide with me?" Barry turned to look at him with a wide smile.

"Totally dude! I'll race you inside!!" And with that, they both sprinted off, dashing between parked cars, aiming to get inside before the other.

"Hey guys! Be careful!!" Suzy called after them. "One of them is going to get injured before we even get in the pools at the rate their going." She sighed.

"Don't worry, Scuze." Dan reassured, putting his arm around Arin's shoulders. "They'll be fine, right Big Cat?" Arin was too busy worrying about his new animation he was working on to hear Dan. "Big Cat?" He said again with a smile.

"Huh- Oh yeah, mhmm." Arin quickly responded.

"Yeah? What did I just say?" Dan laughed, moving to stand in front of him.

"Uhhhh... That you love me?" Arin said almost instantaneously, hoping he wouldn't get distracted anymore.

"Of course I love you, dude," He smiled. "But that's not what I said."

"Come on boys, stop the chit-chat and let's get wet!" Suzy interrupted, giggling at the two. The three of them picked up their backpacks and strolled into the large building, hand in hand, in hand.

"I beat you!!" Ross yelled.

"No! I beat you!" Barry called back at him. Arin, who was on the end of the hand holding train, let go and patted Ross and Barry on their backs.

"Both of you won. Congrats." Arin laughed. While they both continued bickering about who is a better runner, Dan and Suzy continued to the counter, still holding hands, and payed for everyone's admission.

"That'll be $80, please." The lady, whose name according to her name tag, was Tori. While Suzy searched inside her bag for her purse, Tori kept her eyes focused on Dan.

"Hey Dan, is my purse in your bag?" Suzy asked, looking up at him.

"Uhh no, I don't think so. I'll ask get Arin." Dan looked towards Arin. "Big Cat!" Arin immediately glanced towards his lover.

"Yeah, what's up?" He said, walking over to the two putting his arm around both of their waists.

"Is Scuze's purse in your bag? She seems to have misplaced it." He inquires.

"Oh yeah! I put it in my bag before we left. Sorry babe." He said smiling and handing it to her.

"Thanks, hun." Suzy says as she pays the fund for the group. Quickly before the three turn away, Tori grabs Dan's forearm that was leaning on the counter.

"I'll be here alone allllll daaayyy if you wanted to come by..." It was obvious that Tori was flirting with Dan, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Uh.. No thanks!" He called as Suzy rolled her eyes and pulled him away.

"Ugh. Some people." Suzy grumbled.

\----------------

While Barry, Suzy, Arin, and Dan got changed, Ross decided to venture to the cafeteria to buy some food.  
"Man I'm starving." He mumbled, mostly to himself. After a few minutes of deciding what he wanted, he chose a chicken club sandwich and a refreshing beverage. Aka Diet Coke, he was still somewhat fulfilling Holly's wish of a healthy diet. As Ross was munching away on his sandwich, Arin called.

"Sup," Ross answered. "You in the pool yet?"

"Yeah, just got in. You nearly finished stuffing your face?"

"Dude. Don't rush me. I am finished though." Ross stated, throwing his rubbish away. "Now, I'm gonna get changed, see ya in a few."

"Okay, bye!" Arin said, ending the call shortly after. Ross made his way down to the changing rooms, catching a few disgusted glances on his way there. He tried to not look at them back, but couldn't help looking one of them in the eyes. Once in the cubicle he hurriedly tried to change into his swimwear. A loud bang startled him, then, there was nothing but silence. Ross knew the noise was the door being slammed open, and he had an idea of who did it, but he chose not to make a noise.

"Come out, fag!" A voice called. Ross hated that word, it was so hurtful. "I know you're in here. Come out." The voice said again. He didn't want to cause trouble, so Ross stuffed his things back in his bag and stepped out of the cubicle. The man standing before him was tall, had black greasy hair, slicked back into a tiny ponytail. But. He looked terrifying. Ross started to speak.

"Look, I don't want any trou-" The man interrupted him almost immediately.

"You don't want any trouble? Then give me your wallet." He spoke in a Texan accent. Another man walked in, obviously involved with the guy speaking to Ross.

"I don't have my wallet." Ross simply says. The man did not like the way Ross was talking to him, so he reeled his right arm back, and swung. Hitting Ross directly in the chin, sending him straight to the floor curling up into fetal position.

"Ffffffuuck!!" Ross yelled in pain, gripping on to his face.

"Shut up, faggot!!" The man shouted back while kicking Ross in the stomach a few times. "Jasper! Search his bag!" He called, still kicking Ross.

"He's got nothing, Clyde." Jasper told him. "Let's get out of here!"

"Not until I teach this kid a lesson." Clyde spoke sternly. He gave Ross more kicks to the stomach before moving to kick and punch at his head a couple more times.

"HEY!" A booming voice yelled. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM! I'VE CALLED SECURITY!!" Ross knew who that voice belonged to.  
It was Barry.

"Let's scram!!" Clyde called, and in no time, security was dragging them out of the building.

Barry embraced Ross in a big hug, and then the others came in, forming a group hug in the middle of the changing room. They all asked the same sort of questions. 'Dude, are you okay?', 'Are you okay?', 'Are you badly hurt?' Although Ross was in pain, he thought everyone was being so nice. All taking care of him, made a deep scarlet colour rise on his cheeks.

After many packs of ice on Ross's head and abdomen, he could finally enjoy his time in the pool. Periodically, either Arin, Dan, Suzy, or Barry asked him if he were doing okay. He was with his friends, who cared for him a lot. Of course he was okay, he always answered with the same words. "I am now you guys are here."  
He loves them all, he really does.


End file.
